Take What You Can Get
by DeadGrlSprStr666
Summary: When the fog of Imprinting lifts, Sam still loves Leah, but after what he did to Emily's face he feels tied to her. Leah never stopped loving Sam, but she can't forgive him for what he did to her. In the aftermath of their lives they torture themselves and each other in the grief of what they lost. Flash fic for Tricky Raven Prompt #16 Jealousy


**Title: Take What You Can Get**

**Genre: General**

**Rating: M**

**Pairing : Sam/Leah sort of.**

Word Count: 834 not including story info/disclaimer I couldn't get it any shorter this time.

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Sam Uley wanders through the forest on the outskirts of Port Angeles. Once he catches her scent, the rest is instinct. Leah Clearwater knows that he's there, she can smell him just as surely as she can smell the lust permeating off the man in front of her.

She smiles at the guy, Sam something or other, she doesn't know, doesn't care to. After all, the Sam's that she takes here are just standing in for the man turned giant werewolf circling in the trees. Sam has his Imprint, Emily, but after 2 years like any other relationship the magic is gone. They were told that the Imprint lead them to their soul mate, the Elders forgot to mention that as years went by the relationship would still take the same amount of work as any other relationship not forged by supernatural crap.

Emily started to be resentful of her duties to the pack. She wanted to do more than be a mother to grown men, and she didn't have the budget to support the bottomless pits in those boys' stomachs. Then there was her face, the everyday reminder of when Sam lost control of the wolf inside him.

And then there was _Leah_. Leah who came to **her** house in low cut tops, tiny short shorts, mini-skirts, and skintight mini dresses. Leah who **always** sat across from Sam and took every opportunity to bend over in front of him. Emily asked him to talk to her, Sam refused, and insisted that she leave it alone. The resentment built up, and it had been over a year since she'd had sex with her husband.

Leah found a good one tonight, the man is very clearly a Pacific Islander, tall, and ripped, like WWE wrestler Roman Reigns. He's probably the closest physical match to her former boyfriend that she's found.

He wraps her up in his heavily built tattooed arms, as Wolf-Sam agitatedly paces around the perimeter. The scent of her arousal drives him crazy, it takes all of his control not to burst into the clearing, knock out the guy she's with, and try to take her for himself.

He can't do that to Emily though, not after what he did to her face. So instead he plays this game with Leah, with himself, driving himself to the edge of his sanity. The blood surges through his body, he phases out so that if any of the others phase in they won't know what he's doing. In his human form he watches now, his hands itching to feel her skin, his long, thick cock raging hard.

He grasps his shaft, waiting for her to say the words. She wraps her legs around the waist of the man she's with, he cups her ass, maneuvering his hands he gets one between her legs, feels her soaking pussy. He smirks at her, "Damn, you're a firecracker baby."

She rasps out, "You have no idea", before pulling him into a searing kiss.

Sam can smell her, even in his human form he can smell her pussy from where he stands, the smell nearly drives him to his knees. When the man with her plunges himself into her hot, tight pussy she screams out, "FUCK YES SAM!"

The screams of her pleasure as Stand-in Sam fucks her do drive him to his knees, both with lust, and overwhelming jealousy. She was meant to be his, always, only ever, HIS. She has so much passion, always had. Sex with her had always been an adventure, a marathon that only ended when they were both too worn out to move anymore.

Now he can only jack off, and watch while some other asshole with his name gets what was always supposed to belong to him. Stand-in Sam only lasts for about twenty minutes, but he drives Leah over the edge one last time before emptying himself inside her, as she screams his name out, chest heaving as she almost passes out.

Sam watches as Stand-in lowers Leah to her feet, he helps her clean up, and they walk back to his truck. Sam hears her tell him, "I can get back on my own from here. Thanks for the ride big guy."

The guy doesn't even argue, just gets in his truck and leaves. She knows what Sam smells now, the combined scent of her and the stranger all over her. She leaves the clearing, following Sam's scent, she finds him sitting forlornly against a tree.

She goes to walk past him, he refuses to look at her, but shoots his hand out and grasps her wrist as she walks by. She stops, looking pointedly down at the hand circling her wrist, and he whispers so low that she only hears it because of her enhanced abilities, "Please…Stop doing this to me."

She gives him an evil little smirk as she tosses her short hair, pulling her wrist from his grasp, and asking him, "What's the matter, Sam? Jealous?"


End file.
